deemofandomcom-20200222-history
10 -ichizero-
Lyrics Kanji Conversion by YaeDiXrimp夜熠蝦, edited and fixed by ILuvGemz Romaji and English Translation by ILuvGemz |-|Source= まだ　アカいの　（また　デてきた） まだ　イタいの　（また　キいてた） いつ　アえるの？　（キえるの？） ぜろからハジまり　サイショにツクった デンシセカイのあなたを すべてのきっかけ　キミにアイにきた モドれない (モドれない) ミチでも キイロいユメに　キクのハナがサく どこまでもたどりツく　ミチシルベ たったヒトつ　いけないバショがある ガラスのナカにいる　あなたへ (コーラス) ジゲンをコして　リョウテをツナげたい ①&②「ありがとう」を　このスウジでツタえたい ③「タスケテくれ」を　このスウジでツタえたい ①&② ボタンがここに　オすと　すべてがおしまい ③ ボタンをオした　イチを　ゼロになってしまい ①&②オしたくない　オしたくない ③ オしてしまった　モドれがない （たすけて…たすけて…） いちゼロのイチ　ズレまくってた 「データにハソンがありまシタ」 イノチをかけても　シュウフクできない セカイのハテ　（いつまでも）　そのままだろう キイロいユメが　ただのユメだった どこまでもイけなくて　コモっていた クラヤミのナカ　サケんでもキこえない スクってくれるのは　あなただけ コーラス オしてしまった すべてがゼロ　わたしもゼロ あなたがイチなら　ゼロをカえて ムのセカイに　ニジイロをつけて でも　もうオソすぎだ ゼロでもイチでも ひとしずく　ひとしずく　シセンがアカく ここがキく　ここもイタく　ココロだけでなく　このコもいなく コーラス イチゼロがイッショでいいのに ゼロイチだらけのセカイにいる わたしはどこで わたしはどうして わたし、だれ… わたし…イチ…ゼロ… |-|Kanji Conversion= まだ 赤いの？ (また 出てきた) まだ 痛いの？ (また 聞いてた) いつ 会えるの？ (消えるの？) 0から始まり 最初に作った 電子世界のあなたを すべてのきっかけ 君に会いに来た 戻れない (戻れない) 道でも 黄色い夢に 菊の花がさく どこまでも辿り着く 道標 たった一つ 行けない場所 がある ガラスの中にいる あなたへ (コーラス) 次元を越して 両手をつなげたい ①&②「ありがとう」を この数字で伝えたい ③ 「助けてくれ」を この数字で伝えたい ①&② ボタンがここに 押すと すべてがおしまい ③ ボタンを押した 1を0になってしまい ①&② 押したくない 押したくない ③ 押してしまった 戻れがない (たすけて… たすけて…) 10 -ichizero- の1 ズレまくってた 「データに破損がありました」 命をかけても 修復できない 世界の果て (いつまでも)そのままだろう 黄色い夢が ただの夢だった どこまでも行けなくて こもっていた 暗闇の中 叫んでも聞こえない 救ってくれるのはあなただけ コーラス 押してしまった すべてが0 私も0 あなたが1なら 0を変えて 無の世界に虹色をつけて でももう遅すぎだ 0でも1でも 一雫 一雫 視線が赤く ここが聞く ここも痛く 心だけでなく この子もいなく コーラス 10 -ichizero- が一緒で良いのに 01 —zeroichi- だらけの世界にいる 私はどこで？ 私はどうして？ 私、だれ… 私… 10 -ichizero-… |-|Romaji= Mada akai no? (mata detekita?) mada itaino? (mata kiiteta?) itsu a eru no? (Kieru no? ) Zero kara Hajimari saisho ni tsukutta denshisekai no anata o subete no kikkake kimi ni aini kita modorenai (modorenai) Michi demo kīroi yume ni kiku no Hana gasaku doko made mo tadoritsuku michishirube tatta hitotsu ikenai basho ga aru garasu no Naka ni iru anata e jigen o koshite ryoute o Tsunagetai ①&②”arigatō” o kono suuji de tsutaetai ③”tasukete kure” o kono suuji de tsutaetai ①&② botan ga koko ni osu to subete ga oshimai ③ botan o oshita ichi o zero ni natte shimai ①&② oshitakunai oshitakunai ③ oshite shimatta modore ganai (tasukete… tasukete…) ichizero no ichi zure makutteta “dēta ni hason ga arimashita” inochi o kakete mo shuufuku dekinai sekai no hate (itsu made mo) sono mamadarou kīroi yume ga tada no yume datta doko made mo ikenakute komotte ita kurayami no Naka saken demo kikoenai sukutte kureru no wa anata dake oshite shimatta subete ga zero watashi mo zero anata ga ichinara zero o kaete mu no sekai ni nijīro o tsukete demo mō Oso sugida zero demo ichi demo hitoshizuku hitoshizuku Shisen ga akaku koko ga kiku koko mo Itaku Kokoro dakedenaku konokomo inaku ichizero ga isshode īnoni zeroichi darake no sekai ni iru watashi wa dokode? watashi wa dōshite? watashi, dare… watashi… ichizero… |-|English Translation= Is it still red? (I went out again) Is it still painful? (I heard it again) When can we meet? (Am I fading away?) We start from zero, and we at first made you in this electronic world This triggered everything to come and meet you Even if I can’t return (I can’t return) to that road.., Blooming chrysanthemums in yellow dreams No matter where we arrive from the signpost It’s a place where you can’t go alone alongside you inside the glass We cross the dimension and want to connect our hands ①&② I want to say “thank you” with this number ③ I want to say “Please help me” with this number ①&② If this button is pressed here, Everything will always be done for ③ The button is pressed, Inadvertently, the 1s become 0s ①&② So I don’t want to press it, I don’t want to press it ③ I pressed it by mistake, now there is no return (Help me... Help me...) 10 -ichizero-‘s 1’s connection is slipping all the time “There was data that’s corrupted” Even if they take my life away, It’s inevitable The End of the world (forever) will probably be just like that Yellow dreams were just ordinary dreams No matter where we go, we’re always secluded In the midst of the dark, Even if we scream, no one can hear us Only you can save us all But I pressed it by mistake Everything’s a zero, I’m also a zero If you’re a one, I’ll change to a zero A rainbow color puts on the world of nothingness But it’s already too late, either 0 or 1 One will drop, one will drop, The vision is red They hear it here, they feel pain here, not only in my heart, but also in this child Even though 10 -ichizero- may be together There is a world full of 01 -zeroichi- Where am I? Why am I here? Who am... I? I am... 10 -ichizero-... Trivia *The Extra difficulty's level number, 01001100, if interpreted as binary, corresponds to the letter "L" on the ASCII table. This is a reference to L, a notable song composed by Ice. **L is found in another of Rayark's rhythm games, Cytus. *At the end of the Extra chart, slide notes form a 1 and a 0, referencing the song's name. *Every single difficulty's notecount contains a 10 or other digits in between those two. **In fact, the normal difficulty's notecount contains a 10 in between a 10. *Amber Wishes (as in this song's artist) actually refers to Ice, since he also composed Amber Wishes (Deemo edit). *The vocals were done by the Vocaloid Kagamine Len. *The artwork of this song is used to illustrate the Ice Collection on the music selection menu. Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Songs with Extra levels Category:Japanese Songs